1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-release device, and more particularly to a quick-release device that includes a lever selectively driving a tubular structure thereof for detaching the quick-release device when being released.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional quick-release device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 is adapted to be mounted on a fork (4), wherein the fork (4) includes a tube (41) having a through hole (410) defined in a free end thereof to allow the quick-release device extending through the tube (41).
The conventional quick-release device includes a shaft (5) extends through the through hole (410) in the tube (41). The shaft (5) has an enlarged head (51) formed on one end thereof. A skirt (511) longitudinally extends from the enlarged head (51) to define a concave portion (510) and a slit (512) is defined in the skirt (511). A through hole (52) is centrally defined in the shaft (5) and communicates with the concave portion (510). A funnel-shaped portion (520) is defined in a bottom of the concave portion (510) and a threaded portion (53) is formed in an inner periphery of the through hole (52). A slot (54) is diametrically defined in the enlarged head (511), wherein the slot (54) extends through the skirt (511) and communicates with the through hole (52) till the threaded portion (53).
An axle (7) has a first end (70) extending into the through hole (52) and connected to the shaft (5). The first end (70) of the axle (7) is threaded and screwed into the threaded portion (53) in the through hole (52). A groove (71) is longitudinally and peripherally defined in the axle (7).
A lever (6) has a first end formed with a cam and pivotally connected to a second end of the axle (7). A pivot hole (60) is laterally defined in the first end of the lever (6). A groove (61) is defined in the first end of the lever (6) and communicates with the pivot hole (60) wherein the groove (61) has a width greater than a diameter of the axle (7). A connector (62) is rotatably received in the pivot hole (60). A receiving hole (62) is diametrically defined in the connector (62) for pivotally receiving the second end of the axle (7).
A fastener (8) is slidably sleeved on the axle (7) and received in the enlarged head (51). The fastener (8) includes a plane portion (81), a tapered portion (80) centrally extending from the plane portion (81) and a hollow insertion (82) co-axially extending from the tapered portion (80), wherein the plane portion (81), the tapered portion (80) and the hollow insertion (82) respectively complementally corresponds to an inner periphery of the enlarged head (51). The hollow insertion (82) is slidable relative to the groove (71). A steel ball (83) is partially received in the groove (71) and a ring (84) is surrounded the hollow insertion (82) to prevent the steel ball (83) from detaching from the groove (71) in the axle (7).
With reference to FIG. 5, the fastener (8) is inwardly moved to expand the enlarged head (51) to make the shaft (5) be secured relative to the tube (41). However, the fork (4) usually has two parallel tubes such that the load for the conventional quick-release device to the fork (4) is unbalance. In addition, the lever (6) of the conventional quick-release device can not drive and rotate the shaft (5) to make the conventional quick-release device quickly detached from the fork (4) such that a unique tool is necessary for rotating the shaft (5). It is inconvenient to rotate and detach the conventional quick-release device from the fork (4).
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional quick-release device.